


After the End

by Storm54



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Established Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Gaster Is The Narrator For Charlie And James, I Ship Sansby, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Post-Undertale Soulless Pacifist Route, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sort Of, Starred!Sans Cameo, Teacher Toriel (Undertale), You Will Never Be Able To Change My Mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm54/pseuds/Storm54
Summary: Frisk got Charlie to come to the surface, as well as the rest of the monsters. Now what?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Gaster/Infinite Sadness, Grillby/Sans (Undertale)





	After the End

Papyrus was skipping practically a foot in the air, not having gotten rid of the happiness energy from Charlie coming with. The skeleton had practically seen Charlie and James as siblings. Frisk suspected that him not wanting James's sacrifice to be in vain is what got him thinking about the royal guard. Or, Papyrus just wanted to join the guard. Someone tapped on Frisk's left shoulder, and instinctively Frisk looked to the right. Nothing there. Frisk looked the other way and saw a smiling Chara. Chara...cackled? It was the closest thing to it, but Frisk wouldn't exactly call it a cackle. Frisk smiled, and Chara started skipping backwards. Any other human would be worried they would walk off a cliff. Since Chara was dead, it didn't worry them that much. "Hey! Who goes there?" Voices shouted from up ahead. It didn't sound like anyone Frisk knew. Charlie, though, rolled here eyes and started walking in the direction of the voice. "Don't worry guys, I got this." She said with a sigh. Two guys came rushing around the corner, one with a bat and the other with raised fists. "Who-.....?" The one with the bat said. The one with the fist started freaking out. "Um...is that a skeleton, a child, and a presumed-dead teenager?" He said with a small voice. Almost a whisper. Funny.

"You bet, Herbie." Charlie said with a smile. She knew both of the humans in front of her. Kingsley and Herbie. Kingsley ran a gaming store, and Herbie took weapon accuracy classes with James.  
"Where've you BEEN?" Kingsley asked, running forward to hug Charlie. "You were gone for 3 YEARS!"  
Charlie furrowed her brow. "Three years? I thought it was longer." Frisk looked at her.  
"Maybe time moves differently in the underground." The little kid said. Charlie paused, considering the situation.  
"Okay, can someone explain the skeleton? And Charlie, where's your brother?" Herbie said, his eyes widening when Charlie looked to the side.  
"oh....." Kingsley said, stumbling, and then, after he tried to get up, fell into the rock wall.

Both seemed at a loss for words. Then Charlie tried to explain the skeleton.  
"...How would you feel if there was a entire monster species trapped under the mountain that Frisk here freed and now there up here?" Charlie said.  
"Getting it over with quickly, eh?" Chara joked. Only Frisk could hear.


End file.
